J'ai faim
by LiwNa
Summary: " Maëlle et Maura ne seraient de retour que dans trois heures et elle était affamée." Rapide one-shot.


Un grognement retentit dans l'habitation. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Des pas lourds résonnèrent sur le sol. Une ombre passa de pièces en pièces, les lumières s'allumant au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Des portes de placards claquèrent brutalement. Les pas reprirent leurs courses endiablée. Un regard se porta brièvement sur l'heure. 14:00. Le grognement se fit réentendre. La porte du frigo s'ouvrit, des recherches y furent entreprises. La porte se referma. Un soufflement de frustration se fit entendre. Les bruits de pas reprirent, refirent le tour de la maison.

**"- J'ai faim ! "** râla une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, fouilla désespérément les placards une fois encore, espérant être passée à côté de quelque chose . Elle gémit quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus de plats préparés. Si elle voulait manger, elle devrait se faire à manger elle-même. Elle partit s'affaler sur le canapé, alluma la télé, espérant que sa sensation de faim passerait.  
Son estomac gargouilla. Raté. Elle était trop affamée pour ça. Elle se releva, ouvrit le congélateur. Bien. Elle consentait à se faire réchauffer une pizza au four, mettant sa flemmardise de côté temporairement. Elle avait la flemme mais pas au point de ne pas savoir se faire réchauffer quelque chose. Elle eut des yeux exorbités quand elle constata qu'il n'y en avait plus. Elle claqua la porte du congélo et grogna. Elle envisagea de commander quelque chose mais se souvint que le chinois était fermé et sa pizzéria en vacances. Le téléphone sonnant interrompit ses pensées. Elle décrocha en ronchonnant, reconnaissant le numéro.

**" - Jane, tout va bien ?**

**- Maur', chérie, y a plus de pizzas, plus de plats tout faits. J'ai faim ! "**

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**" - Parfois, je me demande si j'ai une ou deux enfants ..."**

Son sourire était clairement audible dans sa voix et la détective eut un gloussement. Prenant un ton enfantin, elle lui signala qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se faire livrer et insista sur le fait qu'elle était affamée.

**" - Prépare-toi à manger, Janie.**

**- Mais je suis fatiguée... Et puis, tu connais aussi bien que moi mes talents culinaires.**

**- Tant pis, tu vas devoir attendre notre retour. "**

Avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, sa femme raccrocha dans un rire. Elle fronça les sourcils, reposa le téléphone. Maëlle et Maura ne seraient de retour que dans trois heures et elle était affamée. Avec un geste de rage, elle vint se rasseoir sur le divan, devant la télé, regardant sans grand intérêt un documentaire. Une petite heure plus tard, elle eut une idée et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison pour se rendre dans la maison d'ami quand soudainement, elle se rappela que, depuis quelques semaines, sa mère se rendait tout les dimanches chez Tommy et Lydia.  
Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle était plus qu'affamée, son estomac devenait douloureux, il fallait qu'elle mange. Résolue, elle sortit une poêle, y déposa des saucisses surgelées dessus, remplit une casserole d'eau qu'elle déposa sur le feu et y fit tomber des pommes de terre. Ceci fait, elle retourna s'installer devant la télévision. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle partit vérifier ses saucisses. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa le bout de son index sur l'une d'elles. Elles étaient encore glacées. Dans un grognement, elle mit le feu plus fort et partit s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle zappa de chaines en chaines, rien ne l'intéressait et elle finit par perdre tout intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.  
Elle s'éveilla, une odeur de brulé dans les narines. D'un bond, elle fut sur ses pieds et couru dans la cuisine, éteignant rapidement le feu sous sa viande et la faisant glisser dans une assiette. Elle ouvrit la casserole et vit que toute l'eau s'était évaporée. Une fois encore, elle n'en avait pas mis assez. Regardant son repas, elle soupira. Ses saucisses étaient complètement brulées d'un côté et pas assez cuites de l'autre. Le centre de ses pommes de terre était encore cru. Elle haussa les épaules de dépit, déposa son repas sur la table, prit des couverts et hésita à manger. Tout compte fait, elle n'avait peut-être plus si faim que ça.  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une petit tête blonde couru vers elle. Elle s'agenouilla, plongea son regard dans celui, tout aussi sombre que le sien, de la petite fille et se redressa quand de fins bras entourèrent sa nuque. Elle chatouilla le nez de l'enfant du sien avant de la prendre à bout de bras et de la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

**" - Tu es toute crottée, Maëlle. Tu vas aller te laver avec maman ? "**

Reposant la petite fille au sol, elle s'approcha de sa femme pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Toutes deux regardèrent la petite monter rapidement les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, elle avait passé la journée à la ferme, les deux jeunes femmes voulant qu'elle apprenne des choses utiles. La détective voulait que l'enfant soit débrouillarde et sa femme avait surtout vu le côté pédagogique de la chose. Jane avait ri, rappelant à son épouse que leur fille n'avait que 4ans mais comprenait ses intentions. Au final, elles avaient eu juste envie qu'elle s'amuse avec ses copines. Lui volant un dernier baiser, la jeune femme monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre Maëlle, en train de se déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Elle avait les cheveux dorés de la légiste mais les yeux sombres de Jane. Au niveau du caractère, c'était le parfait mélange entre les deux femmes. Elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de Maura et de la ruse de la détective. Parfois, elles restaient éberluées devant la répartie de l'enfant.  
La blonde sourit quand elle vit le contenu de l'assiette sur la table et à l'entente des rires en provenance de l'étage.

Jane descendit, sa fille dans ses bras, la tête de celle-ci posée dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle sentit l'odeur du shampoing, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux blonds, les parsemant de baisers. La petite tête se releva, déposa un bisou humide sur sa joue, ses petits bras resserrant leur étreinte autour du cou de la détective. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles furent accueillie par une bonne odeur et leurs ventres gargouillèrent à l'unisson. La petite s'agita dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci la déposa au sol. Elle couru et sauta dans les bras de Maura, frappant ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre de contentement. Avant qu'elles ne puissent esquisser un geste, elles furent solidement enlacées par deux bras et la petite fille se trouva coincée entre ses deux mères. La brune embrassa sa femme qui, définitivement, était plus que parfaite. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser avec entrain quand elles furent arrêtées par une petite voix entre-elles et deux petits bras qui les poussèrent.

**" - J'ai faim ! "**

Elles se séparèrent en riant et Maura se rendit dans la salle à manger, leur fille dans les bras, suivie de Jane qui portait le plat de frites, en en chipant quelques unes au passage. Arrivée dans la pièce, son sourire s'agrandit à la vue des deux femmes de sa vie et à l'écoute des babillages incessant de l'enfant et du rire cristallin de celle avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis ces 7dernières années.

* * *

_**Un rapide one-shot, cette idée m'étant venue à l'esprit comme ça, quand j'avais faim et il fallait que je me la sorte de l'esprit.**_


End file.
